


Lotornecker Brought Forth

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A discord crack shipping madness, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Listen I was going to post it publically and you knew I was, Lotornecker, Other, Ship of the Gods, crack ship, discord drabbles, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: If there was one thing that no one saw coming, it was Lotor and Kaltenecker.But really, Who thought telling me about a crack ship wouldn't make me ship it?Drabbles, short fics, etc all about the glorious crack fic of Lotornecker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got out of hand and I regret nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> You can thank the Lotor Fan Club discord server.

Lotor may be the Galra prince, but even he could not resist such a beauty, and he would do anything to woo Kaltenecker, if only the Blue paladin would stop interrupting. Lotor swoons every time Kaltenecker talks to him, he isn't bothered in the least that the voice is odd and robotic, more affected that Kaltenecker talks about him. He struggles with his duties, and his love.

 

Lotor held a hand to his chest, the feeling of his heart suddenly beating faster, the fluff of his fur, and the unknown emotion coursing through him surprised him. He had no idea such a lovely creature existed, and though it stung that the one he was seeing was with Voltron, he'd do anything to have them.   


 


	2. Parents of Kaltenecker

"Oh my gawd Lance, Lotor is flirting with Kaltenecker!"

 

"Oh hell no! Get my Bayard!"

 

"I'm on it, don't let him touch our cow!"

Shiro puts a hand to his forehead. "Will you two focus-" 

 

"No! Lotor can't flirt with Kaltenecker! This is why I told you to wait to let Kaltenecker go out until things were safer!"

 

"I told you that we could protect Kaltenecker! Besides, I warned you that the scanner might misread it!"   


 

"Guys, enough! We can-"

 

"I can't believe you Shiro." 

 

"Wha-"

 

"I know Pidge, to think we named him godfather." 

 

"This is why we should have decided on Hunk." 

 

"What???"


	3. Highschool Mascot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some highschool au probably

It wasn't like Kaltenecker wanted to be the mascot, it's just, Kaltencecker actually was a cow. Of course, that didn't stop anyone from admiring and even hanging around them. There was one, though, who seemed especially interested in Kaltenecker, Lotor. He was part of the drama club and obviously prided himself on his hair (despite how often Allura dissed him for it.) and tended to be overly extra. Not that it bothered most, who tuned it out or brushed it off, but it was a surprise to see Lotor showing actual interest in anyone... No one thought it would be the mascot enthusiast. They were voted for Prom court though.


	4. A little Slalotornecker (slav/lotor/kaltenecker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't question it anymore, this has a mind of its own.

It was hard enough to have fallen for Kaltenecker, but the genius the paladins had with them made it even harder. 

 

He couldn't love them both, nor could he allow it to affect his decisions. 

 

But, the moment he began speaking of the many possibilities and universes, Lotor was enraptured. 

 

Where as Kaltenecker was not much of a speaker, Slav was always talking, and Lotor couldn't help but be trapped. 

 

He wanted them both, but he knew full well it would not be easy.... 

 

Lotor won't give up though, not until both are by his side.


	5. Angst bc why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can make angst out of anything

Lotor turned away, he knew this would happen one day. 

 

They were on separate sides of the battle, nothing more than enemies. It stung though, to know that he would never be able to have Kaltenecker by his side. 

 

He spent his life alone, there was never companionship, no one who cared for his feeling or emotions, he threw himself into his duty, anything to earn some form of acknowledgement from his father...   


 

But now, he only wanted it from Kaltenecker, and yet, he would never have that chance. 

  
War is harsh, and just like the world, it is cruel. There is no victory, for war take and takes, and never gives.   
  
  
More is lost to war than is gained, and Lotor lost the one love he had.  
  
  
There was no denying what he felt, and even now, as he fades, he can't help but wish that maybe, somewhere, in another time, in another reality, he would be lucky enough to love and be loved in return.   
  
  
Until then, he will wait for the day he and Kaltenecker and reunited, without war to separate them, without death to pull him from Kaltenecker's alluring eyes and gentle voice.  
  
  
However, fate is not so kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Lotor sighed as he paced in his room. He wanted to see Kaltenecker, but there wasn't a good time. 

 

There was too much fighting going on, and the Blue and Green paladins refused to let him near. 

 

Sneering, Lotor huffed, as if they could stop him.

 

Lotor gripped his chest, the ache was tearing through him. He's never felt this pain before, this horrible ache, and as he stared at the red staining his love, he couldn't stop himself from crying. 

 

Kaltenecker and he had a tenuous relationship, battling on opposite sides of war, and this broke him.

 

His own order ignored, being turned on by his soldiers... 

 

Cradling Kaltenecker, Lotor cried... he would not let Kaltenecker's death be in vain.

 

Standing, Lotor turned to fight. He would betray his empire for love, and revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Lotor glared at the blue paladin as he hugged Kaltenecker. 

 

The affection was returned, however, that only made Lotor more angry. 

 

How dare the blue paladin woo Kaltenecker before his very eyes!   


 

Lotor growled, this would not do! 

 

Storming off to battle, Lotor would show Kaltenecker who was truly worthy of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now I think this is it? Idk, I'll check my files tomorrow to be sure.

There was many things he could have, he was a prince after all, but at the same time, much was denied to him. 

 

Affection, love, gentle tones, nothing like that was granted to him, yet power, slaves, soldiers, he could have that at a flick of a wrist.   
  


Yet, he wanted not. He wanted to be with the one called Kaltenecker, one he seen so briefly, but fallen for so quickly. Much to his displeasure, Kaltenecker was heavily protected by the Green and Blue paladins. 

 

No matter, it was a matter of time before Voltron fell, and Kaltenecker could be his.   
  


 

He wanted nothing more.

 

He did what was best for his empire, he always had. He took his duties seriously, he focused on strengthening his father's empire. There was little that phased him, including Voltron.

 

Moments of surprise did happen, he wasn't going to deny that, but that was easily thrown aside. Nothing, however, prepared him for the dark eyes that trapped him so, the gaze that held his so strongly. \

 

It was a moment of chance, nothing more, and even so, it felt like a thousand victories, fluttering fleeting, and ultimately, intimate. The one they called Kaltenecker, silent and mysterious, interesting in ways he never felt before. 

 

Lotor had fought many battles, had conquered planets, solar systems even, and this was the first time he wanted to submit, to give all and take nothing.   
  


 

Unusual, and yet, welcomed.


End file.
